Various methods exist to modify the physical or chemical nature of surfaces of polymeric materials. Certain known modifications of surfaces of polymeric materials are often fugitive and fail to permanently modify the polymer substrate for a variety of end use applications.
One such known method is a treatment or pre-treatment of the surface of the polymer substrate, for example using ultraviolet light, plasma, or corona treatment. Such treatments may be harsh, particularly for thin films and certain polymer classes. Using these methodologies may cause a risk of mechanical or chemical damage to the surface of the polymer substrate. Damage, in some cases, can compromise the performance of the modified polymer substrate for its intended end use application.
Thus there exists a need for improved methods to modify the physical and/or chemical nature of surfaces of polymeric materials. In particular, a need exists for improved or novel methods for permanently modifying a polymer substrate for a variety of end use applications, surface modified polymeric materials, modified functionalized polymers, functional polymers, uses of such materials, and the like.